


Love

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Funny, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: Leela doesn't believe that Narvin loves anything, but Ace knows there's at least one thing (or, rather, person) that he loves.
Relationships: Ace McShane & Leela, Ace McShane & Narvin, Leela (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who)
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Love

“Narvin, is there nothing that you love?”

Ace didn’t hear the context of the question, as she was just walking by, but the irony of it being uttered by Leela made a laugh explode from her mouth.

Leela spun around. “Ace? What is so funny?”

Over Leela’s shoulder, Narvin levelled a glare at Ace. There was a faint blush in his cheeks.

“I know something Narvin loves. It’s in this room, actually.”

The tips of Narvin’s ears became bright red in moments. He began mouthing silent threats about sacking her, but Ace wasn’t perturbed. She doubted Romana would allow that to happen over something as trivial as this.

Leela turned back to Narvin just as he composed a passive expression. “I know,” she said. “It is Narvin’s CIA robe that he loves.”

Ace chuckled. “Yeah, that too. But I mean something he _really_ loves. Right, Narvin?”

Narvin began to shift in his seat, his entire face a deep shade of crimson now. “Well…I…”

“Narvin?” Leela asked with an incredulous laugh. “Why are you so red?”

Smiling to herself, Ace walked away. Narvin would thank her later.

(Incidentally, though Narvin’s mouth was rather occupied within the next few minutes, somewhere in the back of his mind he did thank Ace.)


End file.
